


1 to 10

by Immortal_Husbands



Series: Volcano (화산) [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, angy hongjoong, domestic husbands, hongjoong is just v tired, jongho shading his hyung, mingi misses yeosang, they share one braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands
Summary: hmu at twt lets be moots y'all @thoseoldhotguys
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Volcano (화산) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744432
Kudos: 23





	1 to 10

"Congratulations San, you're the first case of dumb stupid that's been confirmed by a whopping ten out of ten doctors. How do you feel about it?"

Wooyoung deadpanned, looking at his friend with an upset slash _i-knew-this-would-happen_ slash is _very done with San's troublemaking ass._ San throws a paper cup at him, hissing in a threatening manner with his eyes squinted--But Wooyoung successfully dodged and he clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disappointment whilst sitting on a chair with his legs crossed next to the hospital bed where San is.

"I told you we should stop, I can't believe you are this irresponsible literally a few days after your wedding"

Yunho bluntly stated, eyes dead like a fish with a disinterested face and a flat robotic smile. San throws another paper cup and hits his stupid (what San said), strikingly light blue hair that hurts his eyes.

"Shut up, dye your hair to a darker shade because I feel like you're a high saturated picture from a bad photo editor on a Reddit post."

"Rude! I was about to dye my hair today with Joongie after our practice you know! We even going to have matching hair colours!"

Said the bright-haired male as he pouts and crossed his arms.

"You're not any better looking like you ran out of the saloon halfway through when the hairstylist was trying to save your previous grass growing hair with something else but oh! You decided to grow wheat in your hair to help the community, I'm so proud of you"

Wooyoung commented, sarcasm dripping heavily on his tone and Yunho high-five the sitting man, crossing his arms and raised his nose in the air with a smug look on his face.

San curled his fingers into a fist, closing his eyes and lets out a shaky sigh. He has no paper cups left, damn it.

He dyed his hair in the said colour for a good reason, he wanted to surprise Seonghwa with it, as a tribute to his past hair colours, since he had his hair blonde and light brown (for a short time) before getting them in black again (He decided to colour it black again because he said he looks the best with it, even though San thinks _everything_ looks good on him). He doesn't want to risk taking dyeing his hair fully, so he ended up having just some of his hair coloured.

"Calm down fellow men, you all can diss each other with mixtapes after he gets better! Also, can anyone call Yeosang? I think I left my phone at our shop"

Mingi interrupted while scratching his light shade of reddish-brown coloured hair.

"Release your mixtapes first,"  
The trio said in unison.

"I'll think about it"

The male flashes his gummy smile and they booed at his reply.

"You're becoming forgetful and you're not even in your thirties yet."

Jongho intervenes with a calming tone, smiling back at the male innocently as he lends him his phone.

"Thank you! Wait for a second huh--"

"Sannie!"

The door slammed open, and all of the five people in the room turned to see a dishevelled raven-haired male, gasping for air like a fish out of the waters would, with his eyes wide as saucers, sweat trickling down his cheeks.

"Uh, hi?"

San started, awkwardly putting up his hand to wave robotically, smiling. Seonghwa felt his heart dropped when he sees San on the bed, one of his legs are bandaged near the ankle, hung up mid-air.

"Y-You! I told y-you not to--"

Seonghwa stumbled on the floor as his knees buckled, the feeling of tiredness hitting him after all of the runnings from his workplace to the hospital, literally didn't bother to hail for a taxi or a cab because his brain goes short circuits when he hears Jongho texted him that his beloved is in the hospital.

The four younger ones in the room quickly got up and moved in reflex to help him, but he holds up one of his hand to stop them, another to support his weight to got up as he takes a huge intake of breath--

"N-Not to push yourself!"

He finished, taking rapid steps to panicked San, and the latter surely is panicking, frantically trying to explain but all he felt is his husband wrapping his arms around him.

"You're so--! You're like a five-year-old kid that can't be left alone for one second otherwise you will get injured!"

Seonghwa scolded, and San feels his shoulder is soaked with Seonghwa's tears, trying his best not to sound shaky and vulnerable as he speaks with others in the room, tightening his hold as the time ticking away. The younger one sends signals to the other four with his eyes and with them sharing one brain cell, they move out of the room in a rushed manner and closed the door.

San mutters strings of apologies to his worried, crying husband as he hugs him, swaying him gently side to side, patting his back in a rhythmic manner to calm him down; and soon, the sobbing subsided to soft sniffles.

"I'm sorry my Mars, I always forgot to notice where's my limit. I really have a hard time trying not to think that I can outperform my previous best, and always resort to trying to push more"

San nuzzled his nose against his lover's blushy one, looking into his glassy, red-rimmed eyes while cradling his soft cheeks in his hand, thumbs gently stroking them.

Seonghwa sighs quietly, relishing the warm, gentle touch of his husband, like a fireplace warming up his wintery cold self, melting them away. He sits on the edge of the bed, not letting his lover go, and presses a quick peck on his lips before resting his forehead on the latter.

"You can do that, but you can also have higher chances to do your next best when you learn when to stop and when to rest, okay?"

San nodded obediently, humming cutely in agreement, and Seonghwa chuckles breathlessly, pulling the male closer again and lets out a huge sigh of relief.

" Sannie, please don't make me faint or have a heart attack hearing you at the hospital through a phone call, again."

"I can take care of myself better now that I have the most caring husband"

San stated bluntly, smiling innocently and Seonghwa is trying his very best not to drop on the floor and pass out.

"San--"

"Dear God, stop babying him. This is what you get in return for babying him for years--a child."

A familiar voice cuts in Seonghwa's words and they both turned towards the source of the voice, seeing a male with black hair, curly and a bit damp, seemingly unbothered to be taken care of with a face mask tucked under his chin. The saturated blue-haired boy is stuck at his side like a puppy would, holding up a peace sign to San, mouthing "You're so screwed"

_This jerk, he must have called hyung to scold me,_ San cursed to himself.

"Ah, Hongjoong! He's like this since university, hyper and full of energy, you know that!"

Seonghwa defended his clumsy husband, who's now chuckling at him in half-adoration and half-amused thinking that it is funny of him trying to reason his injuries as if he wasn't crying and nagging about it earlier.

"You forgot dumb, doesn't know what stop is and irresponsible--Yeah okay, stop justifying his dumb actions."

Hongjoong clicked his tongue, furrowing his eyebrows and Seonghwa clamped his mouth shut, nodding in obedience.

"Also, you--Young man,"

Hongjoong grumbled, pointing his finger at the injured male angrily, with his other hand in his pocket.

"--You know damn well you're not a machine and have limited"

Ah, it's the tired Hongjoong. He might have been caught up with something that got him really annoyed, usually, he's leaning more to jokingly threats and scolded kindly, but today he's serious about the threats and doesn't kid around.

The taller male snickering at the scene before him, smug and happy to witness this with his chin is on top of Hongjoong's head, arms loosely hanging around the elder's neck.

"I don't want this to happen again due to you having a lack of awareness of your limits. Some people are concerned about you and want you to take care of yourself, especially your husband. If it's inevitable, then it's a different case. Got it?"

"Sorry, I'll be more aware next time, hyung"

The mullet boy slaps both of his palms together and puts them mid-air as an apology, his voice goes a pitch deeper than usual to show his sincerity and seriousness, pursing his lips.

Hongjoong sighed, shaking his head.

"This kid told me you two didn't eat yet so I bought food for you lovebirds."

The older male ruffled Yunho's hair, making him chuckle, feeling a bit ticklish to the sensation.

"Ah, but--"

"It's in my car, remind me later"

He cuts Seonghwa off, along with a stabbing glare. The other shrinks immediately, nodding quietly.

The day went on annoyingly slow when Seonghwa decided to manhandled the stubborn boy, who refused to get in the wheelchair that the hospital prepared--drinking in the embarrassment of people's eyes looking at him being bridal carried by his husband (As a punishment) and his friends being very helpful by wolf-whistling at the couple while they all waited for a cab to go to their respective houses.

"Hwa, p-please lend me the crutches instead, this is embarrassing"

San spoke up in a muffled tone as he hides his face out of shame, both are alone after they got off the cab and being carried in his husband's arms again, walking towards their house.

"I didn't bring them"

Seonghwa replied and San immediately looks at him in pure shock.

"Wh-What do you mean???"

"I am not letting you do things by yourself when you're like this. I'll take care of you"

"Hwa, I--"

"My hubby doesn't want me to take care of him? How sad"

The male jutted out his bottom lip and the younger one is this close to losing his mind.

Good god, he thought he couldn't get any redder when the driver asked if they were together and Seonghwa replied with a nonchalant tone-- _"Technically yes since he's my husband"._ He forgot how shameless his husband is at times.

\-----

Seonghwa carried his husband to their shared bed, after helping him showering (It was a quick one because San couldn't handle seeing his husband in a wet shirt clinging on his toned muscles so he reasoned saying that he's tired, glad that it worked, he thought) and changed him into fresh clothes, by clothes he meant his husband's favourite pyjamas' top that reaches his mid-thighs.

Seonghwa chuckles as he covers his mouth when San started to sulk when he noticed the size differences between them, with the fact the older male grew a few centimetres, doesn't help him at all. He's jealous, of course, but he felt better when his lover pampered him with affections. Hongjoong wasn't lying when he said he spoiled him too much.

He waited for Seonghwa to finish bathing, which will take some time so he decided to hum to songs that he recently listened to from a playlist he shared with his husband. It's a good song to bop your head to, Shoot The Moon by BDC is what he's talking about.

He reached the chorus part, his arms in position, preparing to do the highlight of the choreography--until he was interrupted by his ringing phone on the bedside table, his hand stretches to reach for it in reflex and his face is lit up by the screen that's showing up his family's name.

"Oh god you're a peach today, that's a big change for my eyes, it's not gonna strain anymore!"

San chuckled when Yunho retorted with a flat smile, the camera slowly zooming into his face.

"Shut up, also Joongie is a cute blueberry, so I'm not the only fruit here"

He smiled widely and the camera shakes violently as he jogs (he assumed) towards the said person, sitting down on seemingly a beige coloured couch. The view moves to Hongjoong looking serious, eyes sharp and unwavering in front of his laptop, his bangs pulled back with a green scrunchie--his face quickly turned surprised at the abrupt visit of the younger male.

"Here! I tied his hair like this and he looks more like a blueberry!"

Yunho giggled at the camera as he played around with the tied hair and San feels weirdly warm in his heart seeing Hongjoong adoring the male quietly with a small smile and soft gaze. He wonders if he ever made the same face to Seonghwa, that's an embarrassing thought.

"Anyways, how are you doing? Have you eaten the food Joongie bought?"

He questioned as he decides to settle down by leaning his head on the older male's shoulder and staying there as the latter busied himself with working on new songs. "We ate it, don't worry. Since tomorrow is recycling day so he didn't want to keep it for later"

"Wait what--I haven't organised the trash yet!"

Hongjoong shouted and Yunho burst out laughing, the camera tilting upwards and shaking again, panning to the blue-haired male crouching while hastily organising the trash at their kitchen.

"Wait, fuck!"

The male now stands in a flash to head to somewhere else, as if forgetting something important until Yunho's voice interrupts the rushing male.

"Joongie, I already cleaned up the trash in your bedroom--It's the red plastic bag!"

"Really??? Oh god--thank you so much, puppy!"

The other's voice echoed, sighing heavily in relief in the background and San snorts when Yunho shielded half of his face with his hands, though it's noticeable that he's smiling and his cheeks turning pink.

"Shut up!"

"You're head over heels my man, embarrassing"

"Say the married man who can't stop blushing at everything his husband does"

Yunho stuck his tongue out and San scrunched his nose in reply.

"Who's that, sweetheart?"

The door creaks and closed quietly afterwards, as to not disturb the call and San beams a smile while turning his head to his husband--only to choke on his breath when his husband came out of the room shirtless, his body gleaming even in the dimly lit room, looking too good as if he's ready to strike a pose for the camera for a magazine cover.

"Embarrassing"

Yunho mocked when the male's cheeks start to reddened and he curses at the now laughing peach-haired boy.

_Of course, he would blush!_

_Who in the world would get used to a man who designed like a fucking masterpiece!!_

_Not even San, his legal husband!!!_

"Say hi to Yunho and Hongjoong"

Seonghwa giggles at San's red face and pinches his lips close that were slightly parted (in awestruck of the view he witnessed five seconds ago, so it's valid) and he climbs on the bed, shifting closer to his husband, then they all continue to converse with each other softly.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at twt lets be moots y'all @thoseoldhotguys


End file.
